


No One's Angels

by Geonn



Category: Lost Girl, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Canadian Shack, Crossover, F/F, Fingerfucking, Licking, Masturbation, Multi, Rain, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo is hunting a monster in the Canadian wilderness, and she needs some local help. Unfortunately the help she finds may be more distracting than helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's Angels

The cabin was a godsend, although Bo suggested that the cabin was built by man and the deluge they were escaping was Heaven's only contribution to their predicament. Ashley broke the lock with the butt of her gun, then Kate and Bo did a quick search to make sure there were no people or animals lurking in the other rooms of the tiny cabin. No one was home, but several cans and pouches of non-perishable food were found in the cupboards to provide their dinner.

Ashley cleared the chimney of rats and bird nests before she started a fire. All three were shivering, huddled around the fire in the hopes of maximizing its warmth. Bo glanced at her two temporary partners. They had shown up out of the blue, one of them corralling her into an alley with a motorcycle while the other tripped her up. After a brief, intense interrogation, they reluctantly admitted they were all on the same side and decided to team up.

Thirteen hours later, they were soaked to the bone and standing shoulder-to-shoulder in an abandoned cabin in the middle of god-knew-where. She couldn't even blame them for the bad to worse day she was having. If it wasn't for Kate, the thing she was hunting would have killed her when she first stumbled onto its lair. They seemed to have taken turns saving each other's lives during this damn mission.

She kept telling herself the money wasn't that good (although it was). A client hired her to track down the thing that had killed his daughter before escaping into the woods of Canada. Ashley and Kate revealed they were hunting for the same thing. They called it an Abnormal, and revealed it was a killer for hire who traveled the country and killed using its animalistic form to strike and escape without being seen.

Kate looked down at the puddle dripping from her clothes, rolled her eyes, and muttered, "Screw it. We're all grown ups." She peeled off her blouse and the T-shirt under it, tossing it onto the floor in front of the fire where it could dry. She had to kneel down to untie her boots, and Ashley did the same. Bo watched them, transfixed by the pale and dark skin that was being exposed faster than she could process. Soon, there was a levy of sodden clothing in front of the fire, four muddy boots, and Ashley and Kate were standing on either side of her in underwear that had been rendered transparent by the rains.

"Aw, she's shy." Kate nudged Bo. "Don't worry about it. If you'd rather freeze to death than show us those tits of yours, feel free."

It wasn't in Bo's nature to back down from a challenge like that. She peeled off her clothes without hesitation, and backed up so she could sit on the wooden chair next to the door. She took off her boots and jeans and decided to up the ante. She took off her panties and bra as well, tossing them onto the pile as she rejoined the others. She rolled her shoulders and sighed with satisfaction.

"You're right. This is much better." She glanced at Kate and saw that her face had grown dark, her eyes almost black with desire. Bo smirked. "What's the matter, Freelander? Did I take it too far?"

"Not yet," Kate said. She stepped closer, put her hands on Bo's neck, and kissed her. Bo was surprised by the brazenness of the attack, and opened her mouth to Kate's sweeping tongue. She put her hands on Kate's breasts, feeling the weight of them before she hooked her fingers under the straps and tugged them off her shoulders.

Bo reluctantly turned her head. "There's something I should tell you two."

Arms wrapped around them both, and she felt Ashley's naked breasts against her shoulders. Bo gasped at the contact, and felt Ashley's warm breath against her ear as she spoke. "Is it that you prefer blondes?" Ashley started kissing one side of Bo's neck, while Kate kissed the other. She wondered if she could lift her feet off the ground and be supported by them, but she didn't want to test the theory.

"I'm a... ah... succubus..."

"Oh." Ashley nipped at Bo's earlobe. "And?"

"I could hurt you." She was starting to not care, and she dropped Kate's bra to the pile of clothes beside them. She was breathless, opening her eyes just enough to look down at Kate's dark nipples before she covered them with her hands. Kate arched forward, filling Bo's hands while Ashley slowly sank down and kissed her way down Bo's spine. She kept her fingers splayed on Bo's hips as she teased Bo's back with her tongue.

Kate said, "We've been inoculated for you people."

"What?" She could feel Kate's heart pounding against her fingertips.

Kate growled, baring her teeth as she pushed her hands up into the wet curtain of Bo's hair. "Do you really want to talk about the science of it right now?"

"No." She kissed Kate while Ashley cupped her from behind. Bo bent her knees slightly, pushing her ass back to give Ashley a little more room to move. As Kate's tongue danced with Bo's, Ashley kissed both cheeks of Bo's ass and then pushed a hand between her thighs. Bo matched Kate's growl as the knuckle of one finger brushed her and was then joined by a second.

Bo stroked Kate's stomach with her palm, moving lower with each pass until she felt the cleft between her legs. She wasn't surprised that Kate was shaved, and she stroked before reaching lower and spreading her open. Kate muttered, "Oh yeah," before she continued the kiss. She moved her hands down and touched Bo's breasts, teasing the nipples before she leaned back. "On the floor."

Kate was the first down, and Bo stretched out over her. She pressed her thigh against Kate's sex, put one arm around her waist, and rocked against her. Ashley crawled up behind them on her knees, pressed her hips to the curve of Bo's ass, and put her hand between them. She extended two fingers, gasping at the same time as Bo as she pushed inside. With the heel of her hand against her own crotch, Ashley began to thrust her hips.

Bo closed her eyes and let the other two move against her, bending low so that her breasts brushed against Kate's. She could feel the tips of Ashley's hair tickling her back, and she bit her lip and moaned as she dug her fingers into the soft flesh of Kate's hips. She thought about Kate's comment about inoculation and bent down to kiss her. She started to feed, and then got hit with a whammy like thick smoke and ash. She turned her head and coughed violently, her entire body trembling with the force of it.

"Told ya," Kate said, chuckling as she ground her hips against Bo's trembling thigh. "Don't mess with my baby's mama."

Ashley gently kissed Bo's shoulder. "You okay?"

Bo trembled and nodded, resuming her movements against Kate. Her throat still felt dry, and her tongue was thick in her mouth, but she soon forgot her discomfort as Ashley added a third finger. Ashley whispered, "Katie," so low that Bo almost missed it, but then Kate's hand slipped between their bodies. Bo and Kate kissed as Kate's fingers found and teased Bo's clit, and she cried out. She arched her back, and Kate buried her face in Bo's breasts before sucking on one nipple, her finger still flicking back and forth over her clit. She squeezed tight around Ashley's fingers, trapping them until it felt like every muscle in her body unclenched at the same time. Her breath shuddered with the release, and Ashley's fingers withdrew so that Bo could roll to one side to recover.

She lay on her side while Ashley and Kate repositioned themselves. They were backlit by the fire, which gave them a supernatural glow as Ashley straddled Kate's lap. Kate sat up and kissed Ashley, her hands on Ashley's rear end as Ashley began to rock back and forth. From her position, Bo saw Kate's bare back, the slope of her spine, the curve of her ass, and Ashley's bare legs bent on either side of her. She reached out and stroked Ashley's foot, bending down to tenderly kiss the toes as they curled.

Bo watched the two of them make love, her heart pounding at the eroticism of the moment. Kate was all darkness and Ashley was the light. Bo moved a hand between her legs, gasping as she touched the sensitive flesh between her legs, and she masturbated to a second orgasm as Ashley rolled her shoulders back and Kate kissed her throat.

She wasn't sure which of them came first, but the next thing she knew, Kate was laying beside her. Bo rolled onto her side and kissed Kate's cheek until Kate turned her head and they kissed. She managed one breath after the kiss broke before Ashley pulled her up to kiss her as well. The afterglow continued like that, two of them kissing while the other placed soft kisses on various body parts, until Ashley rolled to the side. She ended up on the floor, flat on her back with her arm against Kate's.

Bo ran her finger down Kate's hip and rubbed it against her thumb. "Is that sweat or rainwater?"

Ashley sat up and licked Kate's stomach. She smacked her lips as she lowered herself back to the floor. "Sweat."

Bo put a hand over her heart and felt it slow down, becoming a normal rhythm. When the rain let up, the crackling fire was the only sound in their world. The creature they were hunting wasn't nocturnal, so odds were it had found a nest for the night as well. They could wait until their clothes dried out completely before they rejoined the hunt.

They had all night.

#

They were at the mouth of the road that led up into the mountains. Ashley was straddling her bike with Kate comfortably tucked up behind her. Bo was standing to one side, thumbs hooked in the pockets of her jeans as Ashley hung up her cell phone. She looked toward the sky. "Mom says the chopper will be here to clean things up within the hour. Case closed." She looked at Bo. "You turned out to be a really good person to have around. You sure you don't need a permanent job?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I already have one. As permanent as I'd like, anyway. But it was kind of fun, being Charlie's Angels for a day."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Angels? No one's ever called any of us that before."

"Touché." She looked down at her feet and scuffed at the gravel of the road. "So listen. About that succubus inoculation you guys mentioned..."

"Mom's going to send it to that address you gave us. Who is it for?"

Bo shrugged nonchalantly. "A friend."

Kate grinned. "You sure you don't need a lift? We could squeeze, make the room." She demonstrated by pressing herself tighter against Ashley's back. Ashley didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"No thanks. I have someone on their way."

Kate held out her hand. "See you 'round, Bo. If we ever need a freelance badass, we know where to find you."

"I'll be there. Stay safe, you guys."

Ashley and Kate put on their helmets, and Bo stepped back and waved goodbye. She watched until they were out of sight, just a plume of dust on the forestry service access road. When she was alone, she put her hands in her pockets and began to pace. She was grateful for the opportunity to be alone in the silence, with her thoughts, and she smiled as she relived the night before.

She looked up at the sound of the approaching helicopter, and looked down again when a horn honked at her. She waved and ran to meet the car, sliding into the passenger seat before it had fully stopped. "Hey. Thanks for the lift."

"Eh, I happened to be in the neighborhood." Lauren grinned and started driving again. "So how was your weekend in the woods?"

"Eye-opening." She thought about kissing Kate, how she couldn't use her ability even if she tried. She reached over and put her hand on Lauren's thigh, rubbing it through the thin material of her skirt. "Game-changing."

Lauren looked down at the hand, looked at Bo, and then smiled through the windshield. "Good to know. I oughta let you run around in the woods more often."

Bo relaxed against the back of her seat and closed her eyes, her hand still on Lauren's thigh as she was driven out of the wilderness.


End file.
